Devices for treating urinary incontinence include slings, supports, and other scaffold-like devices that are implanted in a patient's body to support, elevate, or compress the urethra.
A sub-urethral sling is a urinary incontinence treatment device that is surgically implanted under the urethra to support the urethra and inhibit urine from leaking out of the urethra during a provocative event such as coughing or sneezing.
Other urinary incontinence treatment devices, such as injected bulking liquids, are applied to support or partially coaptate the urethra. However, the beneficial effects of an injected bulking liquid can decrease over time.
Improved incontinence treatment methods and devices would be welcomed by both the patient and the surgical staff.